1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to teaching and learning aids and, more particularly, to a unique apparatus and system for teaching the letters of the alphabet and other reading readiness skills.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Because knowledge of the alphabet is critical to the development of reading skills, the creation of devices and systems to assist in teaching the letters of the alphabet has always been of great interest.
Simple approaches, such as writing the letters on a blackboard, have been utilized for years. However, many of these approaches have lacked the hands-on situations that are required to maintain interest and promote learning ability.
Certain hands-on devices, such as cubes or blocks with letters on the various sides thereof, have been developed and currently are utilized for teaching kindergarten and pre-school students. However, many of the devices and systems lack the versatility to be used to develop color identification and basic shape recognition in addition to the desired alphabet skills.